The story of Uchiha Ryuga chapter 2
THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM ''' ---- Arfter the 'A' rank mission in wave.Team 5 returned to their villiage and continued their life as genin by doing 'D' rank missions.Ryuga and his brothers did extra training and Raido taught them many brand new jutsus which the genin happily accepted.Right now the three brothers were going home since they finished their daily training and Ryuga was the first one to see a boy who was of their age with war paint on his face with a Suna headband holding the grandson of the Sandaime hokage and trying to hit him.Ryuga summoned a kunai and sunshined behind the Suna nin who froze when Ryugas kunai touched his neck. "Put the boy down or you'll find yourself drowning in your own blood"Ryuga said menacingly which seemed to do the trick as he put the boy down.Both the Suna nin and the blond kunoichi stepped back from Ryuga."Another leaf genin"the Suna genin shouted.Ryuga narrowed his eyes dangerously"do you want to start a war by attacking the 3rd hokages grandson"both the Suna genin seemed to have gone pale.The Young Uchiha also sensed Sasuke in the tree who jumped down beside Ryuga."Why don't you take on someone your own size?"The Suna shinobi got angered but before he could retaliate at Sasuke a redhead dropped from the same tree as Sasuke he had a gourd on his back with a Kanji for'love'on the right side of his forehead he also had emerald eyes.The two Suna genin were scared of the boy and Ryuga and the rest of the leaf genin could clearly see that. "Stop this Kankuro youre an embarrassment to the village"the genin known as Kankuro started to sweat"YYess G Gaara"Kankuro stuttered out of fear.Gaara stepped foward"I apologise for their behaviour"Ryuga grunted"Hn"Gaara looked at Ryuga who also looked at Gaara in the eyes"what's youre name?"Ryuga smirked"Uchiha Ryuga I'm looking foward to dancing with you in the churning exams Gaara"Gaara smiled insanely"I'm Subaku no Gaara and mother wants your blood"Ryusei and Kaname stepped foward"don't think that your mother will get our brothers blood as long as we are here"Naruto started shouting pointing at himself"What about me don't you wanna know my name?"Gaara sent a bored look at Naruto"youre the yondaimes son I am not interested in you"Gaara left leaving a depressed Naruto. Ryuga looked at Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura"Are you guys joining the chunin exams?"Naruto grinned widely"you bet dattebayo"Ryuga smirked manically"Hn we are also joining as well so the next time both our teams meet it will be as enemies"Ryugas chakra spiked which unsettled the others.Ryuga noticed this and calmed down his chakra."Now if you guys excuse us we need to go eat lunch"the 3 brothers left leaving team 7. The 3 Uchiha we're in Ichiraku ramen and we're waiting for their orders"so are you guys participating?"Ryuga asked and both of his brothers nodded"If I want to become hokage I need to be promoted to Chunin as fast as possible"Ryusei said.Arfter their orders arrived Kaname excused himself and went to one of the public toilets.Ryuga saw his brothers face"you're worried about Kaname aren't you?"Ryusei nodded while his brother sighed"don't worry I will protect him with my life Arfter all I promised our mother that much"Ryusei smiled."lets go to hand out our entry into forms brother"Ryuga nodded and both of them went in search for Kaname. When team 5 entered the building and made their way to the 3rd floor they saw the villiage guard gates who were henged pathetically and with a genjutsu surrounding the area making the other genin think that it was the 3rd floor.Ryuga and his brothers ignored them and made their way to the third floor.Kaname was the first to see their sensei who was near the railing and he went followed by his brothers.The three genin handed their entry forms to their sensei"so are you sure you want to join the chunin exams?"Ryuga nodded while his twin brother looked annoyed by the quesion"Sensei are you having doubts about us getting promoted to chunin?"Raido sighed"No just be carefull alright"Ryuga nodded while his brothers snickered"so it seems sensei does really care about us?"Kaname asked mockery clear in his voice.Raido smirked"corky brats anyway the only advice I can give you three as a sensei is that to try your hardest and you'll definitely become chunin" with that the 3 genin went and entered the hall. '''THE BEGINNING OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS ---- When the three genin entered through the door they were met with a room full of genin from other hidden villiages.While it may have made another person nervous Ryuga was excited because of the opportunity of fighting new and possibly stronger opponents was not bad for Ryuga no instead it was utterly exhilarating for him.Team 5 saw the other rookie genin of konoha and made their way to them.When Ryuga got their he was ambushed by his biggest fangirl Ino"Ryuga kun its been such a long time I've seen you I'm so happy"Ino said while she was hanging on Ryugas back. Ryuga glared at Kaname who was smirking and at his twin brother who was laughfing.Ryuga turned and gave Ino a death glare"get off my back woman"lucky for Ryuga Shikamaru came and interrupted Inos antics"Ino why don't you stop Raping him so troublesome"Shikamaru muttered.Ino jumped off from Ryugas back angered"I'm not raping him you lazy bum"Shikamaru sighed."Hey looks like the rest of the rookie 12 are here"Kiba said smirking arrogantly.He looked at Ryuga"I'm gonna beat you in the chunin exams Ryuga"Ryuga frowned activating his fully matured sharingan and turned his hard gaze towards Kiba who flinched"you and your dog defeating me pathetic.The only people I want to fight are Gaara,Naruto,Sasuke and both of my brothers you are not of my concern."before Kiba could retort Sasuke interrupted"I want to fight you Ryuga unlike the rest your strong and you know what they say'only an uchiha can defeat another Uchiha'"Ryuga smirked"then would you mind telling me how Hashirama Senju the Shodaime hokage defeated Uchiha Madara" Ryuga looked at Sasuke"make no mistake if we have to fight each other I will crush you Sasuke"Ryuga menacingly said sending a shiver down Sasukes spine. A white haired leaf genin who was wearing glasses made his way to the rookies"why don't you guys keep queit or else your gonna draw attention to youself"the rookies turned towards him"yeah who are you?"the man smiled"my name is Kabuto Yakhushi"Sasuke stepped foward"you must be here for the chunin exams"Kabuto seemed to nod"yes I am as a matter of fact this is my 7th time if I'm not mistaken"Ryuga scoffed"you are weak and weakness of anykind disgusts me"Kabuto shook his head at Ryugas insult"this exam isn't easy all genins accross from most of the Nations are participating but this time I will probabily pass with the help of my chakra cards"Ryusei asked out of curiosity"what are these cards?" Kabuto took multiple cards and placed them on the ground infront of the genins"these chakra cards help me to identify the skill level of genin all I need is his name I can show you guys if you want"Sasuke stepped foward"I want info on Ryuga,Gaaara and rock lee"Kabuto touched one card and channel end his chakra causing rock lees skill to be displayed"Rock lee a taijutsu specialist under the tutelage of Konohas taijutsu master Maito Gai he's ninjutsu and genjutsu skills are non existant,missions completed 23,15 D rank,C rank 7,B rank 2"Kabuto takes another card and channeled chakra showing Gaaras skill"Gaara the youngest child of the Kazekage only participated in A ranks and b Rank missions and it looks like he never got injured on a mission"the genins except for Ryuga were shocked.Kabuto took the final card and channeled chakra showing Ryugas skill"Uchiha Ryuga highly skilled in Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu,and shurikenjutsu he skillfully uses a huge War fan and a katana.Missions completed 18,17 D rank and 1 A rank mission.The most surprising thing is that Ryuga had been put in the bingo book arfter a witness saw him completely destroy more than half of an army of hundred bandits using Ninjutsu and taijutsu"the genin who didn't know about this before were utterly shocked and speechless.